


Let You Go

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Natasha kisses Steve, One-sided pining, Reader sees, assumes the worst, then finds someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is an Avenger with the powers of ice, when she first met Natasha she was absolutely smitten, finally she gained the courage to tell Natasha how she felt, only for it to all be ruined when some guy called the Winter Soldier showed up, how much will it change things?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff(assumed), natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had been an Avenger for about two months before Natasha showed up, you were absolutely smitten when you first met her, to the point you were sure you made a fool of yourself, although at the same time she didn’t seem to react much to anything so you were probably safe.

You tried for a good few months to try and get the courage to speak to her, she was rather intimidating to say the least and you didn’t want to piss her off, but you did notice she tended to sit by you when she had to choose, that could’ve easily been because you were the only other female in the group so she felt more comfortable near you.

“Any plans for today?” You asked her one day, you finally gaining the courage to ask her out and feeling your face burn when she gave you a small smile “Not really, aside from training” Natasha said, looking at you as she leaned back against her chair “Well, would you-“ getting cut off by her phone ringing “I gotta go” she said, standing up and rushing out, Steve not far behind her, making you furrow your brows but you stopped yourself from questioning it too long.

A bit after Steve and Natasha received the message, you got the same from Fury, him wanting you to join them and just have you as backup in case things went south “You can freeze them in place and give them time to escape” he had told you, causing you to roll your eyes but you agreed, which is why you were currently sitting at a random table in the main area of the mall you guys were at.

“You in position, Y/L/N?” Steve asked, glancing at you as him and Natasha went up the escalator “Yup, just get what we came for so we can leave… I don’t like the looks I’m getting” you said, glancing at some teenage boys that kept staring at you “Horny boys will be horny boys” Natasha chimed in, catching a glimpse of the boys looking at you “Well maybe their parents should do a better job at teaching them that staring isn’t nice” you said, saying the last part loud enough for them to hear and watching as they ducked their heads before turning back towards each other, you rolling your eyes as you settled back in your seat.

After about twenty minutes, you noticed something was off “You guys good there?” You asked, receiving no response and looking up when a certain redhead caught your eye on the escalator, you starting to stand and freezing when you saw her and Steve kiss, feeling your heart break, but you fought back your feelings long enough to get out of the mall with them.

The whole ride to the Triskelion you said nothing, Natasha glancing at you throughout the ride but you did nothing to acknowledge it as you sat there, when you got there, you waited for Natasha outside of the office, needing to make sure everything went smoothly “Ready?” She asked when she came out, you nodding and following her, only to be pulled into an empty room by her “What’s going on with you?” She asked, sounding off as she asked you that.

“Nothing” you said, pulling your arm out of her grip and turning to walk out of the room, only to be grabbed by her again and pinned to the wall, this usually being when you felt yourself blush but at the moment you were too upset to react properly with it “Bullshit, you aren’t leaving this room until you tell me” Natasha said, that just angering you more to the point where you forced her back with a blast of frost “Nothing, now back off” you said, storming out of the room, not even waiting for her to catch up.

“Did you really see him?” You asked when Steve explained this so called ‘Winter Soldier’, glancing at him as you guys stood there “I did… He was fast, strong-“ “A killer” you interrupted, receiving a glare from Steve but you ignored it, feeling Natasha’s gaze on the back of your head as you looked out the window “How do we go about catching him?” She asked, looking at Steve who sighed and shook his head “I don’t know” leaving you to scoff, shaking your head as you walked off, going to talk with Maria about what needed to be done.

When you walked out of the room, you nearly ran into a strong and tall looking man “Sorry” you apologized, looking at him and hearing him chuckle “No harm no foul… Sam Wilson” he introduced, holding his hand out for you to shake which you took “Y/N Y/L/N” you said, giving him a smile as you shook his hand, finding him rather handsome but you said nothing “So, you’re the one Steve brought in” you said, slipping your hands into your jean pockets “That’s me, hope that’s not an issue” he said, looking at you with a bright smile “Not at all”.

Later on, you, Natasha, Steve, and Sam were out to get the H.Y.D.R.A mole, Jasper Sitwell, only to be ambushed by the Winter Soldier “We’re cornered!” You shouted into your comms, receiving nothing but static from Maria “We’re on our own” you said, cold air swarming around you guys since you were trying to build up a shield for you guys before he attacked, you and Natasha ending up being thrown to the side, her landing on top of you while Steve tried to hold him off, Natasha locking eyes with you for a moment before she stood up, helping you up before going to help Steve.

“Bucky?” You had heard Steve say during the fight, so when you guys got to the safe house, thanks to Maria, you went over to him as he paced “You knew him?” You asked, glancing at him as he looked at you “Old friend… I thought he had died” he said, looking at you and you nodded “But he was captured and changed into that?” You guessed, looking at him and watching as he nodded “We’ll catch him and do what we can” you promised, giving his arm a small squeeze before leaving him to think.

On your way towards the living area of the safe house, you felt a hand on your wrist, making you stop and look at the person “Can we talk?” Natasha asked, things having been awkward between the two of you since the day of the kiss “Sure” you said, knowing you guys needed to talk since you didn’t want things to remain awkward and following her to a more secluded area “About the mall” she said, looking at you and trying to find the right words “Don’t worry about it, I’m not upset by it anymore” you said, looking at her.

“What?” Natasha asked, looking at you with a confused expression and not sure what you meant by that “I’ve come to realize that what I felt for you was just a crush” you said, fairly certain this wouldn’t hurt her since she didn’t seem like the type to catch feelings “I see” she said, returning her expression to a neutral one to hide the hurt “I didn’t want to affect our friendship… I’m glad we talked this out” you said, reaching over and giving her arm a small squeeze along with a smile “Me too” she said, struggling to return the smile before she watched you walk out, waiting until you shut the door before she let the tears fall, scolding herself for falling for you in the first place.

When she walked out of the corner the two of you were talking, she saw you sitting with Sam and Maria, the three of you laughing at something, watching as you rested your hand on Sam’s leg to which he responded by wrapping an arm around you, it hurting Natasha to watch, but she reminded herself that she had lost her chance with you as soon as she decided kissing Steve that day was a good idea, she still wanted you, but for now, she would let you go.


End file.
